dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Orm Marius (Prime Earth)
At some point Arthur went to live on the surface world again, and Orm became King. Throne of Atlantis Black Manta was hired by an unseen atlantean to find Atlantis' treasures and find the Dead King's Scepter, Arthur got himself involved and saw Manta delivering it to the mysterious Atlantean. He confronted Orm to see if he had plans to attack the surface but Orm assured him that he didn't and at first. Vulko wanted Arthur on the throne and so manipulated and took control of American missiles and attacked Atlantis. Orm retaliated by invading the surface. Attacks on several heavily populated areas made the Justice League get involved and Vulko used the Dead King's Scepter to control The Trench against Orm and his Atlantean forces. Eventually Orm was defeated by Arthur in one on one combat and was reinstated as King. Orm was then arrested by American government, due to the fact he'd killed 1000's of people, much to his desperation as Orm couldn't believe that Arthur was as cruel as to leave him stuck in the surface world. Death of a King Some time later, Tula and Murk and Swatt planned on breaking Orm out of Belle Reve prison, however they didn't get far before word of Atlantis being attacked reached them. Forever Evil When the Crime Syndicate travelled to this Earth and broke the prisoners out of Belle Reve, Orm took this opportunity to get out. On his way out, Orm went inside a store to ask which direction 'the water' was, but interrupted two escapees that were assaulting two clerks. He In avertedly saved the clerks and one of them named Erin pleaded for him to help her save her son that she left with a babysitter, and since there was a massive breakout they were in grave danger. Orm was unconcerned and just continued to walk. Erin's home was in the same direction and she kept begging him to help her and that her son, Tommy, was only eight, arriving there she saw Tommy and her friends being attacked. She desperately tried to stop the criminals to no avail. Orm watched dispassionately and dived into the ocean, however not long after that, Orm stormed out of the water screaming that "eight was too young" saving Erin and her son. Death of a King Epilogue Months after that, Orm is found living with Erin and Tommy, telling stories to him before bed and Orm seemed to have developed a relationship with Erin that is grateful and enamored for Orm saving her and her son's life. When asked if he was thinking about going back to Atlantis, Orm only answered that he thought he wanted that and that he believes his people to have abandoned him, expressing his concern that the humans would find out about him and cause problems for her, Erin proposed that they leave town to somewhere where no one could find him. Before Orm could answer the house's door was blasted open, Orm managed to shield Erin and asked her to stay behind him. Nereus the king of Xebel stepped inside and vowed to help Orm find the Seven Seas. | Powers = * : Due to generations of living under the sea, Atlanteans have evolved to breath underwater and be far superior to any other human. :* : Orm is strong enough to hurt Justice League powerhouses such as Superman and Aquaman. :* : Orm is able to withstand the huge pressures of deep ocean. :* :* :* :* ::* : Orm is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. ::* : Orm's hearing is far greater than any human's. | Abilities = * * : Orm is highly sufficient in wielding a trident. * : Orm ruled Atlantis for several years and had gained the respect of his people. * : Orm was trained in the art of war, including hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Orm dehydrates at a rate far superior to any human. | Equipment = *'Crown:' As the king of Atlantis, Orm had a crown that doubled as a helmet and allowed him to control the oceans to the effect of hydrokinesis. This crown was destroyed by Aquaman at the end of his misguided attempt to attack the surface world. ** | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Trident:' ** The Trident gives Orm power over the storms, and in doing so, gives him electrical manipulation. *** **** | Notes = | Trivia = * Orm is also known as Orm the First and King of the Seven Seas. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}